


Triple the cuddles (and the annoying nature of Pietyr Renard M.D)

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [9]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: I was watching Grey's Anatomy and I stan a good poly crack ship so here, have more garbage.
Relationships: Arsinoe/Billy Chatworth Jr./Christine Hollen
Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040922
Kudos: 1





	Triple the cuddles (and the annoying nature of Pietyr Renard M.D)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine of my Holiday Special (2020) - Another World (also catch me losing the patience to upload these lol)

“Queen, how well do you know the brain?” Arsinoe snorted at the question and lifted her head from the chart in front of her to see Pietyr Renard, her fellow surgeon, standing in front of her.

“Well, I was a neurosurgeon before I switched to peds, so I’d like to say I have a level of knowledge that can’t be sneezed at. Why?” She asked, just to have Pietyr shove a piece of paper in her face and walk away from her. She reads over it before she puts her chart down and rushes after him. “You’re fucking with me. Why on earth am I holding a piece of paper suggesting a full brain transplant?” Pietyr turned to her slightly as he walked.

“Because I want to try the first ever brain transplant,” he explains, almost patronising so she hits his shoulder, “and since you’re the head of peds, I need your help for the patient I have in mind.”

~

“You’ll never believe the day I’ve had,” Arsinoe declares as she enters the kitchen that night, moving towards where Christine stood at the island. She wraps her arms around her wife and kisses her cheek before moving to the fridge to grab a drink, “do want help with dinner?” Christine shook her head.

“Nah, Billy’s outside with the meat on the grill and everything except for these potatoes are done. Tell me about your day,” Christine assures her and Arsinoe smiles.

“Ah, so we’ll be having char with potatoes tonight,” the two met eyes and they giggled.

“I heard that, y’know?” Arsinoe turned to see Billy leaning against the wall, a small smile on his face. She smiled and let him lean in to kiss her. He places the plate in his hand on the island and takes tongs out to move the meat onto the plates Christine had set out.

“Apparently, our wife has had an interesting day,” the blonde says, absently plating up dinner. “And since for once, we’re all off shift for dinner, the table awaits,” they move to sit and Arsinoe sighs in relief to be off her feet.

“Okay, tell us,” Billy says.

“Pietyr - don’t scowl like that either of you - wants my help to transplant a 14-year-old’s brain. Which is insane but also, I somehow believe he can do it. So now, I have to go into work tomorrow to convince the father of a 14-year-old to let us take her brain out and replace it with another one because there’s no amount radiation that could help the tumour in this girl’s brain without making her braindead instantly. So, yeah that was my day. Yours?” She doesn’t go into the details, knowing that neither husband nor wife needed the step by step of brain surgery.

“I hate the new residents. They’re all dicks to us nurses because they think they’re sooo important because they’re surgeons. And yes, I am aware that I live in domestic partnership with two surgeons, so don’t start you two,” Christine bemoans and and Billy and Arsinoe share a loving look over her head. “If they get much worse, I’m gonna make them handle explosive diarrhoea and projectile vomiting all the time,” Arsinoe and Billy wince, knowing that she would if she had to. “Billy?” She asks, moving the conversation onto her husband.

“I apparently worked too many hours this week and unlike you Arsinoe, Chris’ and my hospital has rules against that so I was home at 11, but I got the laundry done, got the chickens to settle and took a nap,” Arsinoe applauded her husband. Lord knows that they both need more sleep, a fact Christine never fails to mention with concern across her face as if she doesn’t work just as hard.

Suddenly, a beeping came from Arsinoe’s pocket and she checked her phone, swore and stood from the table.

“000, I have to go. Love you,” they responded in kind and she was out the door.

~

It was 4am the next morning when she crawled back into their bed, between her partners. Christine rolled over in her sleep on reflex and wrapped her arms around Arsinoe and Arsinoe was asleep in seconds.

~

“Okay, so, we’re into hour 17 of the stimulation of the synapses and hopefully by firing these particular rhythms, we can piece together and allow Patient A to regain her memories. If we fail this step, Patient A is likely to become a… well a vegetable with the memory retention of a one-week-old,” Arsinoe speaks into the recorder on the phone and stifles a yawn. Her and Pietyr had been in surgery for 21 hours, linking blood vessels and nerves up to the transplant brain and both were too paranoid to leave the rest of the process to anyone else, so they had essentially been in this room for 17 hours, firing electrodes into this young girls brain.

Needless to say, their circulatory systems were probably more caffeine than actual blood at this point. But, if they pulled it off, it would be so worth it. If not, then Arsinoe would go home and collapse into tears.

“This process will continue until hour 20, when we will begin to wake the patient up and test her memory,” this phrase fell susceptible to a yawn and she turned the recorder off.

~

Polly Nichols wakes with a fight, socking Pietyr in the chin as he extubates her and Arsinoe smiles. At least they now knew that they hadn’t paralysed her. Arsinoe steps in and gently holds her hands.

“Polly, can you tell me the name of the person you just hit in the face,” she says, gently, and Polly turns to her. “Polly?” Arsinoe prompts.

“Dr. Renard,” Polly says and Arsinoe smiles wide.

“And my name?”

“Dr Queen. Why are you asking me that, you’ve been seeing me for years,” Arsinoe smile widens and she turns to Pietyr.

“Go get Polly’s dad,” he does and Arsinoe turns back to her patient. “Alright, Polly, we have to do some tests, but you’re doing great so far,” the 14-year-old huffs and Arsinoe is for once glad to see the attitude.

~

She had asked one of the other doctors to drop her home so she didn’t fall asleep at the wheel and she unlocked the front door with tired steps. Billy and Christine were waiting for her when she entered the living room and she yawned, delaying their unspoken question.

“So, uh, guess who just completed the first ever successful brain transplant in history,” she smiled when her husband and wife cheered and wrapped her in an excited hug. She leaned further into Christine’s neck, her whole body sagging with exhaustion. “If I wasn’t about to collapse on this floor, I would be tearing your clothes off in excitement,” she mumbled into her wife’s collarbone and Christine laughed.

Billy scooped her into his arms and walked them into their bedroom, laying Arsinoe down and taking her boots off. Christine curled around her front and Billy spooned her from behind, their idle hands rubbing her sore back and hips, letting her fall asleep in their gentle embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come listen to me scream into the void on my tumblr: @space-buns-arsinoe


End file.
